Under The Red Cape
by The Pootamis
Summary: A new take of the events from Under The Red Hood but with a Supergirl twist. What if Kara was in a relationship with Jason when he was taken? What would have happened? Dark Supergirl
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City. One of the wealthiest most powerful cities in the entire world. That is what some would say.

Others would call it a breeding ground. A breeding ground for the corrupt. Corrupt bureaucrats willing to look the other way for the right price.

Countless men and women emerging from the shadows with the sole purpose of gaining control of the city.

Of gaining control of the power. Of gaining control of the wealth the city would bring in. Gain control of the leadership to bring the city into a new era.

An never ending cycle. No matter how many times the corrupt were put behind bars. No matter how many times a new criminal mastermind would rise up looking to make a name for themselves.

Never ending battles. But battles that would continue to be fought. Continue to be fought by a few selected individuals.

Individuals that have called Gotham City their home for years. A group that has become famous over the years.

The legendary Bat Family. That is what they are called. A large group of individuals that have taken the city by storm.

Have taken down every single man and woman looking to cease the city for themselves. A band of heroes.

Heroes that could always be found lurking in the shadows every single night. Much like this night. This cold fall night.

If only they knew of the dangers that laid in wait just ahead on this night. Dangers that would change everything forever.

Trying her best to keep her face masked of any emotions despite the smile that is starting to break across her face from feeling his hand slowly roaming down her exposed thigh just as she feels his fingers grazing her ribcage unable to suppress it any longer instantly Kara lets out a silent giggle as she moves her hand down to gently rest on top of his own holding it in place.

" Stop Jay. That tickles."

Feeling the softest of kisses being pressed against the side of her head only causing her smile to widen gently turning in his embrace opening her eyes as she finds a pair of eyes that she could get lost for hours looking into without having a chance to react suddenly as she feels his lips upon her own bringing her into a gentle kiss feeling her lips curling upward reaching up gently Kara wraps her arm around the back of his neck holding his head firmly in place.

A kiss that she can't help but get lost into as she opens her mouth allowing his tongue to enter to caress her own before after a few seconds she lets out a moan when she feels his hand roaming once again starting to roam down her thigh.

Roam downward until they disappear into her blue panties causing her to snap her eyes open and break off the kiss to stare directly into his eyes with a grin coming across her face.

" Do i get to keep you tonight?"

Unable to keep his smile from dropping shaking his head slightly with a sad smile Jason watches Kara's smile instantly drop and turn into a frown.

" Not tonight gorgeous. I'm suppose to relieve Babs in…."

Retracting his hand from underneath the blanket not catching her frown deepening from the lost contact reaching out Jason grabs a hold of his cellphone from a nearby nightstand only for his eyes to go as wide as saucers.

" Shit! I'm already late. Babs is going to kill me!"

Trying her best to keep the look of amusement from coming across her face only to fail miserably as she feels Jason's weight leaving the bed and watches him lean down to pick up a pair of his discarded jeans from the ground snapping up to a sitting position causing the blanket that had been draped over her to fail careless down exposing her bare chest slowly Kara crosses her arms over her chest as she watches him quickly put on his clothes.

" I still don't see why he has you doing this? This shift switching business is just ridiculous."

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile casually shrugging his shoulders earning him an eye roll from behind throwing on his shirt slowly Jason makes his way back over to the bed to sit up against the side.

" I agree with you on that front gorgeous. You know that. Most of the time i'm just playing on my phone just waiting for something exciting to happen anyways."

" Exactly! So explain to me again why you have to go out there every single night when nothing happens? I know Bruce can be so…."

Seeing her eyes leaving his own to look up towards the ceiling with an almost thoughtful expression coming across her face feeling a grin coming across his face reaching out gently he takes one of her hands into his own.

" Paranoid?"

" I was going to go with being such a bastard but i guess paranoid is an acceptable answer too."

Letting out a chuckle causing a small smile to come across her face closing the distance between them leaning forward gently Jason brings Kara into a kiss.

" Let him be paranoid. If it means that i get to come home to see you every single day then it's well worth it."

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile leaning forward gently Kara captures his lips once again as her arms find themselves around the back of his neck.

" I'll never get tired of that."

Nodding her head gently against his own as her lips curl up into a grin leaning forward Kara pecks Jason on the lips.

" Come back to me and i promise you much more later."

Gently wiggling out of her embrace to stand up from the bed sending her a mock salute as he hears her starting to laugh with a wide smile across her face feeling his own face breaking out into a smile slowly Jason makes his way around the bed to make his way towards his closed bedroom door as he sees Kara lying back down on the bed covering herself up once again with the blanket with her eyes already closed.

" Have fun catching a cold. I'll be right here waiting when you get back."

Cracking open her eyes as she sees Jason rushing out of the room not even bothering to close the door behind him feeling her lips curling up into a smile leaning her head down further into her pillow slowly Kara closes her eyes before she lets the darkness take her.

* * *

Feeling a glaring light making its way through her closed eyelids cracking open her eyes to stare over towards a nearby window with a look of annoyance rearing back plopping the pillow that she had been using over her head feeling the soft fabric against her skin once again letting out a sigh slowly Kara closes her eyes as she makes herself more comfortable on the bed.

Makes herself comfortable until after a few seconds of hearing nothing but pure silence instantly she snaps her eyes open as she reaches out to feel the other side of the bed completely empty.

Completely empty where another would usually be found on many mornings holding her close. Something that makes her turn her head and discard the pillow over the edge of the bed of find her suspicions to be proven correct.

Her boyfriend nowhere in sight. No evidence showing that he even had entered the room while she was sleeping.

None of his clothes discarded anywhere in quick fashion to get under the covers with her. His cellphone absent from his nightstand.

His pillow still untouched as though he never laid there in the first place. Clear evidence that makes a frown come across her face as she shakes her head.

" Damn that old man."

Throwing off the covers to sit up on the side of the mattress allowing her long smooth legs to hand over the edge rubbing her eyes gently letting out a sigh slowly getting up from the bed to make her way over towards a nearby dresser without breaking her stride rearing back Kara opens up a few of drawers and retrieves some fresh clothing for the day.

Clothes that as she looks down towards makes her lips curl up into a smile. A smile as a flood of memories come back to her.

Memories of how they had gotten to this point. And it all started with a simple meeting. A meeting of two of the world's greatest heroes.

All started when the criminal mastermind known as The Scarecrow that fled Gotham City in an attempt to escape from The Bat Family's clutches.

An attempt that had lead him to her city. Lead him to Metropolis in a desperate attempt to escape the heroes. Lead him straight to her.

A moment she would never forget. Never forget the moment that she had first spotted him. Had first spotted the new Robin.

How the moment their eyes met everything around her seemed to freeze. Like they were off in their own little world.

A moment that she would experience throughout the visit as to her surprise and liking they had been assigned to be a team with her serving as his guide.

A partnership that proved to be beneficial to the both of them with the more time that they spent together.

The more time she showed him the city with him hanging on her every word. Believing everything she was saying to be true.

Heck she could have said the sky was green and her would have believed her. A small secret that she would always keep to herself whenever she is alone with him.

An small secret that had first brought new but welcomed feelings inside of her. Feelings that she was unsure how to make of them until it happened.

Until after months of keeping in contact with each other it happened. He had kissed her. Had kissed her under the stars as the clock struck twelve bringing them in to a new year.

A blissful moment that would always be with her with many others. Other memories that have lead their relationship to this point.

Lead them to the point where neither could bare being without the other for a long period of time. Something that was referred to as young puppy love by their friends. Whatever that means.

Would lead her to almost every single night make a quick flight from Metropolis over towards Gotham City just to spend the night in his arms.

A strange feeling she thought at first. Strange to feel completely safe within his arms. Feel as though she was right where she needed to be.

A feeling that only had gotten stronger through the months as their relationship deepened. Deepened to the point where they had sex.

Yet another memory that makes her blush and laugh at the same time as she retrieves the last of the clothing she needed to start the day before she makes her way over towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom making sure to close the door behind herself with her heel.

The memory of watching as she lost control of her powers for a split second causing his bed frame to collapse.

Causing the entire room to shake as she yelled out his name at the top of her lungs. A truly wonderful moment.

A moment that had been quickly broken when she heard his bedroom door flying open revealing Barbara and Alfred causing her to quickly duck and cover herself up with a nearby blanket.

Giggling at the memory stripping herself of her blue panties and kicking them to the side leaving her totally exposed making her way into the walk in show with a flick of her wrist slowly Kara closes the clear glass shower door and turns on the shower causing her to let out a sigh when she starts to feel the warm water hitting her skin.

Hitting her hair that causes a flicker of a smile to come across her face when she thinks back to that night.

The night that she knew without a shadow of a doubt she loved Jason Todd. A special night. A simple night that would always remain special to her.

Remembering how he had surprised her by telling her that he was going to be taking her out somewhere with only the simple instructions to dress nice.

An odd instruction but one that she had followed by picking out a simple blue dress. A dress that she had been saving for the right occasion.

A dress that showed her curves perfectly. Showed just enough cleavage but not too much. A dress that hit its mark once she saw the look across her date's face.

Seeing the desire in his eyes. Seeing the absolute awe in his eyes that would cause a bright smile to come across her face with three simple little words escaping his lips.

You're so beautiful. A smile that would remain across her face as she would be escorted to the limo waiting for them to take them to their destination for the evening.

A destination that once she laid her eyes upon it only made her eyes go wide in shock. The Penguin's Nest.

The most expensive restaurant in the entire city. A restaurant owned by a criminal now turned into a respectable businessman.

A restaurant that lived up to its name showing why it was voted to be the best in the entire city. Great food.

Great entertainment from a few of the more popular local singers and bands. It even had an ice rink to skate on along with a dance floor a small skating distance away.

But that wasn't what made the night special. No it came with a promise. A promise that made for the first time since mourning her parents deaths.

A promise that when he was old enough he would propose to her. A promise that had brought her into tears before she pounced on him bringing him into a heated kiss promising more to come later on in the night.

Yet another thought that makes a smile come across her face as she cracks open her eyes to look down towards her nude body.

A body that most of the female population on the planet would kill for. A body that she didn't know if it wasn't a blessing or a curse.

A blessing to be admire by her boyfriend every single day just by the constant nicknames he would come up with just for her that she thought of to be cute.

Even if it wasn't just her body that he loved. But it also came with a cost. The cost to be stared at. Be stared at by her co workers that would look at her with lust whenever they thought she wasn't looking.

Heck even when he revealed her true self as Supergirl just trying to help she would spot numerous men and women with the same looks across their faces.

Some even trying to take a peak underneath her skirt to see what color panties she was wearing on that given day.

Looks that disgusted her. But never from him. No he was different. He would never look at her in that way.

Something that she only loved him more for. Loved him even more when she had lead him into his bedroom after that given moment only to feel so loved when he kissed her.

When he held her and so gently lowered her down to his bed unlike most men in his position would have done.

Would have ripped away at her dress but not him. No he had only done the opposite until his eyes had asked her permission to do so.

The very same eyes that she is currently thinking about as she squeezes some of her shampoo out from a nearby bottle and throws back her head under the shower nozzle with her eyes firmly closed.

Those blue eyes. Eyes that she has always seen staring happily back at her. Every single morning. Every single evening when it was time to go to sleep. Even every single time he would hold her hand.

 _But where were those eyes now? Where is he? It's not like him to keep me waiting._

Tilting her head slightly downward allowing the water to hit the back of her head a flicker of a smile comes across Kara's face.

 _I bet he's downstairs in the kitchen waiting for me. He has made me breakfast in the past. This could be one of those times._

Feeling her smile only widening with every passing second standing under the nozzle in complete silence after a couple more minutes as she feels the warm water running down her back reaching out gently Kara turns off the shower causing a sudden chill to erupt in the air before slowly she exits out of the shower and grabs a hold of a nearby table to almost immediately start to dry off her hair as she makes her way over towards the sink.

Makes her way over to discard the wet towel in her hands to grab a hold of her fresh set of clothes and start to get dressed for the day.

Clothes that spoke volumes. Spoke of how far their relationship has truly come. A pair of dark blue panties that match his eyes perfectly.

A light blue pair of jeans being held up loosely by a small black belt with noticeable holes in the kneecaps.

A short cut white t shirt with the superman logo in the dead center of her chest while her stomach remains exposed.

But last but not least the hoodie. A new hoodie that she has been wearing for a while now. Sometimes even out as Supergirl replacing her red cape.

A simple black hoodie with the Robin logo center directly in the middle of its back. A simple display showing she was Robin's girl.

A thought that makes her smile as she throws on the hoodie and tucks her hair in the back only to allow it to fall loosely over her shoulders before slowly she makes her way out of the bathroom with her discarded clothes in her hand.

Clothes that she easily sends soaring through the air into a nearby hamper before with an extra spring to her step she slowly makes her way out of the bedroom and down the long hallway in the direction of the stairs.

The large pair of stairs leading up towards the floor that she is on. A massive floor. Just like the mansion in her opinion. Way too big for a few people to live in.

But space that had presented to them opportunities. Presented them with fun times. Just like the one that comes to her mind now as her fingers graze the railings of the massive set of stairs.

The memory of sliding down these stairs holding onto Jason's back laughing as a snow machine blasted off fake snow nearby.

Letting out a giggle feeling her smile only widening descending down the rest of the stairs turning on her heels slowly Kara makes her way around the corner and journeys through the rest of the mansion.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching dropping the newspaper gently down onto the table looking up as he finds Kara slowly making her way into the room looking completely lost in thought with a noticeable smile across her face feeling his own smile forming across his face slowly Alfred gets up from his seat causing her eyes to snap towards him.

Eyes that he can see something instantly wrong when he sees her eyes leaving his own to glance around the room with a flicker of emotions coming across her face.

The most glaring was concern. But concern about what?

Taking a quick glance around the room seeing Jason nowhere in sight but instead finding Barbara sitting at the kitchen table eating some cereal looking as though she had just woken up herself while Alfred sits no too far away with a noticeable paper out in front of him feeling her smile dipping into a frown slowly Kara continues to look around not catching the concerned look across the older man's face.

" Good morning. Is there anything that i can get for you my dear?"

Without stopping her search slowly Kara shakes her head as her eyes keep sweeping around the room.

" No thank you Alfred. Has Jason gotten back yet?"

Seeing the look of concern radiating from her eyes wishing he could take it away only to disappoint her with a shake of his head for a split second Alfred sees a flicker of confusion come across her face before it is quickly masked.

" I'm sorry my dear but master Jason hasn't gotten back yet."

Instantly as he hand comes to a mid stop just inches away from her face slowly Barbara lowers the spoon in her hand back down into her bowl as she looks over towards Alfred.

" He hasn't?"

Receiving a shaking of his head releasing the spoon in her hand looking away from him and up towards the ceiling with a tilted head as a thoughtful look comes across her face slowly Barbara glances back towards Alfred.

" Is there something wrong?"

" Maybe? It's not like him to not be back here by now. Maybe we should check up on him. Kara?"

Looking back forward instantly as she sees Kara nowhere in sight for a split second Barbara's eyes go wide.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where are you?_

A simple question. A question that has been constantly repeating itself within her mind for the past few minutes.

 _Was he captured? Is he following an important lead?_

Too many questions in her mind. Too many questions to her liking. Questions that as she slowly strolls through the mansion that she knew like the back of her hand continue to invade her mind.

Continue to make her emotions go haywire with the biggest being worry. Worry that only continues to get stronger as she plays the required key to unlock the entrance to the Batcave.

Worry that makes a chill run up and down her spine. A chill from having a strange feeling something was very wrong.

That something wasn't right about all of this. This worry that makes her hold her breath as she descends down into the darkness.

Darkness that could be intimidating to others at first glance. But she wasn't afraid. Just like she wasn't afraid of the man that she knew she would find down below lurking in the shadows.

A man that from afar she had respected for so many years. Respected from hearing about all of his accomplishments throughout the years that spoke volumes themselves. Spoke of him taking down so many criminals with nothing more then his bare hands.

An impressive feat. Even more so when she learned he possessed no super powers whatsoever. But then it happened.

She had met the Dark Knight himself. A meeting that left her unimpressed. Left her with many more questions than answers.

A man that would soon anger her like no other had done before. Not even her worse enemies. This man that thought of himself as a god.

Thought of himself as judge,jury,and executioner to everything and everybody that ever entered into his life.

A selfish trait. A trait that once she spotted it made her look at him in a whole new light. Made her look at him with nothing but disgust.

Disgust that manifested itself into anger once she learned how he had treated his team. His so called Bat family.

How it seemed none could voice out their opinions whenever on a mission. How if one didn't agree with his orders or strategy that they simply were thrown to the side lines like a punished child.

A strategy that she simply didn't understand. Couldn't understand. Couldn't understand why he would treat his team in such a manner.

Didn't understand why he had the need to control every situation. Was it how he was raised? Was it just his male ego?

A question that she only through about for a fraction of a second before she had thrown it to the side with a simple answer.

He was a bastard. It was simple as that. A egotistical bastard that she couldn't stand. Couldn't stand to see him treat his team in such a manner.

Couldn't stand seeing him treating Jason that way and she damn sure voiced out her opinion on the matter. Voice out what she thought of his leadership in front of the remaining members of the Bat family once they had come back from another successful mission.

An opinion that was well appreciated by her boyfriend in the form of a romantic night out the next night followed by a late night massage that left her smiling all night long.

As for the other. Well her reaction was most surprising to her. Instead of being praised and thanked for standing up to in her opinion a selfish man a different outcome occurred with another.

A situation that she never thought she would find herself in. A situation that she would get a tongue lashing from one of her closest friends.

Would be confronted by the famous Batgirl about what she had said. A conversation that left her confused and angry.

Confused as to why Barbara was defending Bruce in the first place. How it was explained in detail how this was the way it always has been.

How it was something that couldn't be changed even if they wanted to. Couldn't be changed due to the success that he has had over the years proving in his mind that his way was the way to go.

A tongue lashing that she shouldn't have done if she had all of the facts right. If she had truly thought about before answering.

Thought about all of the pain that her mentor had caused her over the years. Pain that would forever be there no matter how much she tries to run away from it.

The pain of how her relationship with the first Robin had soured thanks to Bruce. How he had moved away just looking to get away from him hoping that she would come with him once a simple fight had happened.

A fight for slight control. Not over the team itself. No over a simple argument of opinions being heard. Of having their voice heard instead of thrown into the shadows that he had been so many times before.

An argument that surprisingly the youngest Gordon had agreed with her mentor about instead of siding with her boyfriend.

Something that she concluded to be a simple case of hero worship from the youngest Gordon once she had time to digest everything that she had heard.

Afterall Bruce was a legend for what he had accomplished as Batman. Who wouldn't have a little hero worship towards him if they grew up inside of Gotham City?

Lucky for her that wasn't the case. She wasn't born in this city. She did not worship this man. No she loathed him.

She despised him the more and more she got to know him. And that lead towards her anger towards the youngest Gordon.

Anger that has stayed deep within her that she had kept well hidden from the others. Anger that has caused her to look towards Barbara with a watchful eye whenever she entered into the same room as her.

Something that she wouldn't have done so long ago when she had first met her. First met the young woman that was like an older sister to her boyfriend.

At least that's what he told her in private anyways causing the small amount of jealousy that had been building up inside of her to disappear instantly hearing that he only looked at her in that way.

A strange feeling to her that had built up when she learned how close they worked together. A bond that would only get stronger with every moment they spent together.

But it turned out only to be a sibling bond. A bond that made this feeling go away almost instantly and cause her to reach out towards the young woman that her soon to be boyfriend worked so close to.

Even caused her start a friendship with her. Afterall she did help her capture Livewire once a while back.

A friendship that had been damaged on that fateful day. And she wasn't so sure that she wanted to repair it either.

Trying her best to shake off the feeling that has been following her ever since she left the kitchen seeing the small light at the end of the cold stone stairs that she continues to descend down getting down to the final steps lifting up her head slightly to look around instantly an intense glare forms across Kara's face.

Bruce Wayne. A major source of her anger of the past couple of months. A man that she finds sitting at the famous Bat Computer typing away in one of his business suits as though he could care less about her presence.

As though he didn't care about anything other than finishing the task at hand that looked to be updating some kind of criminal file.

Maybe to the latest criminal that had been captured? She could truly care less. But what she did care about wasn't here.

Something that a man as egotistical as himself should have realized by now in her opinion. Afterall he was the one that made the damn patrol schedule to begin with.

Keeping her icy stare aimed at the back of his head receiving absolutely no reaction coming from the man without turning her gaze away slowly descending down the rest of the steps making sure that her footsteps are heard clearly echoing off by the amount of pressure she places down on each step seeing no reaction coming from him whatsoever with her hands clutching into tight fists by her sides for a split second Kara comes to a stop just a few feet away from the bottom of the stairs with her fingers slowly twitching.

" Where's Jason?"

Seeing absolutely no reaction coming from the man in front of her with her eyes only widening slowly Kara's hands clutch into tight fists as the glare across her face intensifies.

A glare that only intensified by the second as she waits in silence for the man in front of her to answer only to be met with nothing but silence.

To not even be given the curiosity of a glance at. No instead silence. Silence that continues to anger her as she listens to the keys across the keyboard continue to be worked.

" I know you're not deaf so i'm only going to repeat myself one more time. Where's Jason?"

Hearing the sound of the keyboard going silent keeping her eyes glued to the back of his head just as she sees his head start to flicker to look over his shoulder instantly her eyes widen dangerously when she sees him turning his attention back towards the computer screen paying her no mind but instead to continue his work.

To continue updating his files unaware of the danger that he is facing just behind him. A volcano that was on the verge of erupting.

" Jason's fine."

And that's what did it. The dam had burst. If only he knew. If only he knew of the cold glare being directed towards him that would make any other man cower in fear.

Make the strongest men back down and run in absolute fear. But would his fate be the same as others that had angered her in the past.

Anger that can clearly be seen across her face other than her eyes. Eyes that were blazing with nothing but fury.

With nothing but intense anger and rage that was desperately being held back with a simple phrase echoing through her mind.

 _Do it for Jason. Do it for Jason. Jason!?_

Trying her best to calm herself down closing her eyes slowly Kara takes a long deep breathe before she opens her eyes to look back towards the back of Bruce's head gritting her teeth in the process in a desperate attempt to suppress the response that wants to escape her lips.

" You didn't answer my question."

Hearing the trace of anger in her voice bringing his fingers to a stop in mid sentence taking a few seconds to weigh his options into a response slowly Bruce gets back to what he was typing on the screen not catching her eyes snapping wide open to glare daggers his way.

" I lost contact with him…."

" What!?"

Taking a brief glance over his shoulder finding Kara rooted to her spot with her eyes blazing at him with nothing but pure fury.

" Why didn't you say something sooner!?"

Turning his attention back towards the computer screen slowly Bruce continues his work unaware of the blinding fury coming across Kara's face as her knuckles start to turn white from how tight her fists are starting to get.

" You know how Jason is. Afterall wasn't it you that suggested that he should be allowed to speak and act for himself?"

Unable to keep her knuckles from cracking under the intense pressure ignoring the feeling of her nails digging into her palms causing blood to be shed that she so desperately wanted to inflict on the man in front of her turning on her heels in a sudden move twirling around Kara bolts up the stairs three steps at a time before just as she gets to the opening without having a chance to react instantly she sends her shoulder slamming into an just appearing Barbara just as she leaps up from the last three steps causing the red head to be sent flying down back first onto the ground with a thud.

" What the hell!?"

Snapping up to a sitting position just as she is about to send a glare towards Kara's way instantly Barbara's eyes go wide as saucers as the glare across her face drops almost instantly.

Drops when she finds herself staring up into nothing but fury. Into nothing but angry eyes that could make an lesser beings cower in fear. Eyes of the mighty Supergirl roaming down upon her as though she meant nothing to her.

Eyes that instantly sends a chill up and down her spine as she remains motionless not daring to invoke her anger upon her. Motionless under this intense gaze.

A gaze that she swears dropped for only a split second only to be returned in tenfold causing her eyes only to widen even more under her intense gaze.

" Ka….Kara? What's…."

Without giving her a chance to react suddenly with a surge of speed that causes a massive whirlwind to erupt through the room sending every loose piece of paper to go soaring through the air instantly Kara soars past Barbara through the air out of the room causing the red head's hair to flow freely with the wind.

Breezing through the mansion at top speed without so much as decreasing her speed despite the large front door that she is seeing getting closer by the second rearing back instantly Kara smashes her fist through the door causing the front door to go flying into the walls with a sickening thud as the whole entire mansion shakes from the sudden impact before without any delay she takes off high into the sky and soars into the direction of Gotham City.

Soars through the air at high speed with nothing but pure fury written across her face. Fury that seems to be driving her.

Driving her body to pick up even more speed. Speed that she never thought she ever had before. Speed that evaporates every single cloud that she flies on through.

Speed that even at this moment could have her considered to be the fastest being on the entire planet.

A speeding bullet that soars through the air leaving nothing but a trail of carnage behind her. Carnage that comes to a drastic halt as she comes to a complete stop to stare down towards the city.

A fairly large city. Almost as massive as Metropolis. An almost terrifying sight. Especially for those that walked the streets in some areas.

The first places she would search on this given day. Areas that were considered to be highly dangerous by the citizens of the city.

To some others they were considered to be high target areas for known criminals to be found. New and old.

Places that she had visited briefly when she had been given a tour of the city by Jason himself. A late date night.

At least those were the words he used to describe his idea to her anyways once she asked him what he did for fun.

An idea that made her smile and frown at the same time in just a matter of seconds. Happy to finally see her man in action.

To see what the newest Robin could do on the field. And he didn't disappoint. He had been fantastic. Fantastic taking down a group of thugs with nothing but the staff in his hands as she tended to an young girl that unfortunately crossed paths with them on that night.

A memory she would never forget. But then there was something else. There was sadness. Sadness knowing that he considered this to be fun.

Considered crime fighting to be fun. It wasn't supposed to be fun. Heck it shouldn't even be needed this much.

To have to go out roaming the streets every single night just looking for these criminals. Just looking for trouble.

Sadness that had been quickly replaced with determination. Determination to change around his way of thinking.

To help show him that he could truly have a life outside of the uniform. An uniform that she could see was taking its toll on him with every night he would go out onto these streets Even if he didn't want to admit it at first.

A wall that she slowly made crumple with every visit until he finally confessed to her causing her to suppress a victory smile.

Caused her determination to help change his life to increase even more. Even more so to spend every single second that she could spare with him showing him the life that he was missing.

Showing him that there was more to life then putting on the mask and going to school. Giving him a happy life.

A life that she would be presented with a smile whenever he noticed her entering into the room making it all worth it.

A life that she was damn determined to continue with him. Damn determined to find him as she descends down from the sky towards the city before as though she was shot out of a cannon she disappears into a blur causing a whirlwind to be left behind.

The very same whirlwind that follows after her as she quickly roams through the city. Roams through the city in the direction of the most dangerous places in the entire city.

Places that were considered to be high value targets in the city for crime activity. The very places each member of the Bat Family would be stationed to watch over.

Be assigned to keep the peace. And she knew just the place where he would go. The place that held so much meaning to him.

The Bowery. What was considered to be Gotham City's worst neighborhood. A place where crime activity was considered to be extremely high.

But that wasn't what made this place so special to him. No she knew the real reason why. A reason that only she knew.

This was the place. This was the place where his father had met his demise. This was the place where his inner pain had first started.

Pain that she could see still lingered deep inside. Pain that she wished she could take away. But she couldn't.

All that she could do was lend him a shoulder to lean on. Lead him an ear to listen to him voice out his pain.

Snapping out of her thoughts coming to a stop high above into the sky keeping her eyes constantly moving around her surroundings finding nothing out of the ordinary around her just as she is about to turn her head instantly Kara snaps her head to look down.

Look down to find a young group of men making their way out of an alleyway talking loudly. Talking loudly with one holding….

Unable to keep the intense glare that comes across her face within a flash dashing through the air towards the group without a second through reaching out Kara grabs a hold of one of the young men's throats and lifts him off the ground causing the object in his hand to float downwards only to be snatched out of mid air.

A simple piece of cloth. But to the citizens of the city it was a symbol. A symbol of one of the city's greatest heroes.

A black cape. A cape belonging to the hero known as Robin. Belonging to her boyfriend. A simple piece of cloth that makes her grip around the young man's throat tighten with every passing second she looks down towards the cloth causing him to gasp for air as his friends cower in fear a short distance away with wide eyes.

With wide eyes at what they are seeing with none attempting to move. With none attempting to anger the woman in front of her.

Clutching her hand into a fist around the cape instantly snapping her eyes up to meet a pair of horrified ones with her facial features only hardening by the second slowly unknown to her knowledge her grip around the young man's throat tightens.

" Where did you get this?"

Feeling his ability to take a simple breathe getting harder and harder to do by the second causing him to gasp out for air reaching up the young man grasps Kara's outstretched arm weakly only to feel his hands being shrugged easily off with ease before instantly his eyes widen when he feels her grip tightening around his neck.

" Where did you get this?"

Snapping out of his shock snapping up to his feet instantly a young man charges forward from just behind Kara with his arms raised up in a double axe handle motion.

" Let him go you crazy bitch!"

With a flick of her wrist as she sends the man in her grasp soaring through the air and into a wall with a tremendous thud causing his body to slouch down into a sitting position without breaking her momentum in a sudden motion snapping around instantly Kara delivers a vicious punch that lands clean into the incoming young man's chest causing him to come to a sudden halt and spit up some sliva over her shoulder.

Hearing the sound of footsteps quickly retreating away snapping her head to look over his shoulder as she finds the remaining members of the gang quickly turning tail to run away retracting her hand from the young man's stomach causing him to fall face first to the pavement with a thud within a blink of an eye instantly Kara soars forward after them.

Soars forward passing by them inside of the alleyway before without any delay she rears back to clothesline an incoming target causing him to flip through the air and land on the hard pavement with a thud.

A thud she pays no attention to as with lightning fast speed she grabs the remaining member of the gang to raise him up into the air by his throat as she feels him desperately trying to break hold of her grip by throwing weak punches and kicks towards her arm.

" Since you're little friends didn't want to tell me, I'll just ask you then. And trust me when i say you better give me an answer that i like otherwises….

Without giving him a chance to react instantly Kara increases her grip around his throat causing her to feel the young man's hands instantly come up to grasp her arm.

" Well?"

Releasing her hold slightly around the young man's neck as she watches his eyes close slightly and feels a hand leave her arm slowly as she sees him weakly pointing his index finger over her shoulder slowly following his finger instantly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers as her grip around the young man's neck disappears causing him to fall down to the ground on his knees gasping for air.

His staff. A broken staff. A staff laying not too far away in the middle of the alleyway. A staff that had been broken in half.

A staff he would never go anywhere without. But it wasn't alone. Pieces after pieces of a cell phone that she would recognize anywhere.

A cell phone that looked like it had been shattered and smashed repeatedly. Maybe even with the staff itself.

A scene that makes her slowly make her way over as the young man behind her crawls away from her.

Crawls behind the corner just in time to see her kneeling down towards the scene. See her kneeling down to touch the remains of the staff before her eyes catch the attention of something else.

Something sticking out from underneath a part of the shattered cell phone. Some kind of paper. A paper that she reaches for pushing away the remains revealing the back of a card.

A card that makes a confused look come across her face before she flips the card within her fingers only to have her eyes go as wide as saucers.

The wild card in the deck. A joker card that stares up towards her with a smile across its face. A smile that slowly makes her free hand clutch into a tight fist.


	3. Chapter 3

_Where is he truly? Did something go wrong out on the field?_

Questions that he lurking inside of his mind. Questions that continue to be on the forefront of his mind underneath his blank stare as he continues his work on updating yet another file of the city's greatest villains.

Updating the file of what he could consider to be his greatest foe. After All he does control an entire league of assassins willing to die for him on his command.

Only now that wasn't the case. Now another was not willing to do as was told. As she was told.

A truly strong woman in his opinion. A woman that he would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't in love with her.

Wasn't in love with the way that she carried herself. Carried herself with such strength unafraid of facing any challenge being presented before her.

The challenge of having to live up to the title of being the daughter of the great Raus al Ghul. A challenge that she has faced head on for her entire life.

A burden that she has carried alone for so long. But no longer. Now she didn't have to carry that burden anymore.

Now she could choose what to do in her life. A life she decided to spend with him. Some shocking news.

News that truly came home making him think back to that night. The night he had spent with her. Spent truly knowing what she was like.

Learning what made her happy. What made her tick. Information with every passing minute he slowly learned something about himself.

Learned that for some odd reason deep inside he knew he could tell her anything. Could allow her to break through the carefully constructed walls that he had built over the years.

Walls that could not remain standing under her gaze. Not under her piercing gaze that would penetrate on through his walls like no other had done before.

Not Selina Kyle. Not Diana Prince. No one. A truly unique woman. A woman that is absent from his presence in favor of trying to locate her lost sister with a simple promise.

The promise to return once she had been located. A promise that he knew she would never break. An unbreakable bond is the way she put it.

Just like he knew another pair shared. A young couple in which he had never come across before. Never come across a couple that although so different molded together perfectly to make the perfect team.

A couple featuring one of the strongest kryptonians to date being paired up with one of his pupils. An almost no nonsense woman along with the jokester and prankster of his team.

A couple that has only surprised him with every single passing month. Surprised him by showing each of their personalities blending with the other's perfectly.

How she started to loosen up and joke around like he has done most of his life. How it seemed like Jason became more focused and driven whenever he was out on the field.

Traits that he could admire. But traits he had to watch carefully. Had to watch this couple carefully fearing the worst.

Fearing that history would once again repeat itself. History of having turmoil amongst the group. Turmoil within his team.

The very same turmoil that had him watch his greatest pupil leave his side and make an name for himself in another city.

Even making his own team called The Teen Titans with him as the leader. Well if his girlfriend allowed him to be anyways.

Turmoil that he could see was starting to boil to the surface just from simple misunderstandings. From voices wanting to be heard.

Turmoil that he could see was nearly on the verge of exploding. But turmoil that would have to wait to be extinguished.

First he had to figure out what was going on. Had to figure out where Jason was. Had to go through the numerous scenarios running through his mind about what could have happened to the young Robin unknown that a woman stalks furiously down the steps behind him.

A woman that glares coldly at the back of his head with his pupil's cape clutched firmly in one hand while another object is in the other.

An object that comes soaring through the air at high speed only to crash into the Batcomputer with tremendous force causing the whole entire screen to go black while numerous sparks come flying out upon impact as the object is revealed to be a Joker card.

A card that he knew too well. A card that makes a sudden realization come to his mind before he suppresses his facial motions.

Without breaking her stride just as she sees Bruce snapping up to his feet to turn towards her in a sudden move reaching out Kara grabs a firm hold of his shirt and smashes him back first into the computer screen with lighting fast speed causing even more sparks to fly.

" You said it was nothing. Does that look like nothing to you!?"

Trying his best to suppress the intense pain he is feeling from fresh wounds be delivered across his back from the shards of broken glass that continues to trickle down to the ground without having a chance to respond instantly Bruce feels himself being smashed against the screen once again and held firmly in place by Kara as she stares coldly at him.

Stares at him with a look that he had never seen before coming from her. A look that makes a chill go up and down his spine from her gaze.

He had seen anger from her before. That he was well aware of but this type of anger was different. This type of anger was dangerous.

Anger that could lead her down a dangerous path. Lead her down a path where things would change forever.

Forever change who she is. Forever change her image to all those around her. Maybe even change her image to the public.

" Kara!?"

Snapping her head to look over her shoulder to look over towards the stairs as she finds Barbara quickly followed by Alfred rushing down the steps sending a cold stare their way instantly freezing them in place turning her attention back over towards Bruce in a sudden motion Kara releases her hold on his shirt causing him to slouch down to the ground in a sitting position.

" I don't get what Talia sees in you but know this. If anything has happened to him as god as my witness there will be nothing and nobody that will stop me from tearing you apart piece by piece until there is nothing left. Not the mighty amazons. Not even my own cousin."

Without so much as sparing him a second glance turning on her heels slowly Kara stalks away across the room and past Barbara and Alfred that make a sudden open path for her before just as she ascends up two of the steps instantly Kara snaps her head to look over her shoulder to find Barbara a step behind her when she feels her arm being grabbed.

" I'm coming with you. I'll check…."

Not giving her a chance to finish her sentence instantly Kara shrugs Barbara's arm away before she sends her a cold glare causing her to descend down a step from her piercing gaze.

" Don't! I don't want or need your help. Do your search with your little so called precious Bat Family. See if i care.

I'm going to get Jason from that lunatic and if any of you so much as get in my way, I promise you there will be nothing left of any of you when i'm done."

Without giving her a chance to respond snapping her head back around instantly Kara takes off into the air soaring up the stairs with ease before without even bothering to maneuver herself through the mansion reaching out with her right fist instantly Kara smashes her fist through an incoming wall causing an large opening to be made to the outside world and takes off high into the sky.

Takes off soaring over the clouds. Soaring over the mansion turning it into nothing but a speck underneath her.

Taking off until she comes to a sudden halt as she is met with nothing but silence. Silence to clear her head of her thoughts.

To calm herself down before she did something that she would regret. Or would she? Would she regret living up to the words that she had spoken?

 _Damn it focus! You need to calm down! Take slow deep breaths. You need to focus. Concentrate!_

Closing her eyes letting out a breathe that she had been holding slowly Kara takes a long deep breathe.

 _Good now do what you do best. Do what you've been trained to do your whole. Analyze your target. Think like your target. Come up with a strategy to neutralize your target and go in for the kill._

 _Okay analyze. He's a fucking creeping clown. Weaknesses? He has a weakness for trying to put on a good show for the civilians of Gotham. Most of the time leaving a trail behind for Bruce to follow._

 _But there was nothing there! No trail to follow! Nothing but that damn clown card! Stop damn it! Focus! Jason needs you!_

Instantly as though she was struck by lighting Kara snaps her eyes open as her eyes start to glow bright blue.

 _He has him. That bastard really has him._

Clutching her hands into tight fists causing her nails to dig hard into the palm of her hands ignoring the blood that starts to trickle down her closed fists slowly Kara looks up into the clouds.

 _I swear to you if he's done anything to you i'll make him pay. I'll make them all pay. Stop! Stop thinking like that!_

 _He's fine! Jason's strong! He's going to be just fine! Focus damn it!_

Closing her eyes once again taking a couple of slow deep breaths feeling her anger evaporating with every breath that she takes slowly Kara unclentches her fists as she opens up her eyes.

 _Okay think. Where would he take him? He doesn't have an resources. His face is easily recognizable in the city so it can't be somewhere well populated._

 _He doesn't have any known allies that he could turn to…._

Allies. A simple word that makes her eyes go wide as saucers. Makes her eyes go wide as the visualizes The Joker's file from the Batcomputer perfectly in her mind.

Visualizes remembering every little detail. Remembering whom this maniac could turn to. Turn to one individual. Turn to one woman that would always be by his side no matter what.

Harley Quinn. Once a highly regarded psychiatrist now turned criminal. A criminal that could always be seen by The Joker's side.

A woman that has been quiet of late. No recent crime sprees. No traces of her found anywhere that has made a few questions run through the mind of the Bat Family along with herself.

Was she even in the city? Could it be possible that she had left the city looking to make a new life for herself?

A very unlikely scenario. A scenario that she quickly shakes away with one simple phrase that has been proven to her so many times in the past.

Once a criminal always a criminal. Seconds chances were earned not given and this criminal has already had her fair share of chances.

Already had her chance to get out of this life only to turn back towards the darkness. Turn back towards the life that she has always lived not willing to bet on herself.

 _But where would she be? There has been no sign of her anywhere. Is she lurking in the shadows hiding just waiting for the right moment to reveal herself?_

Too many questions. Questions that she didn't have the answer to. Questions that only make her turn her focus away from The Joker to analyze this woman.

To analyze who this Harley Quinn truly is. Analyze looking for anything that might help her. Looking for any sort of weakness. Looking for any sort of known associates besides The Joker….

 _Her!? That's got to be it. She's the key to finding Harley._

Snapping her head back forward without any delay with a surge of speed instantly Kara takes off into the distance at lighting fast speed with one destination in mind.

One destination that was showing some recent activity according to reports. Strange plant like activity.

Activity that could only be caused by one individual. Caused by the queen of plants herself. Caused by the woman that was the key to finding the one that could truly lead her to Jason.

A woman known as Poison Ivy.

* * *

Descending down towards the air landing with a silent clang looking around her surroundings feeling as though for some odd reason that she was being watched by some unknown forces ignoring the feeling with her hands clutching into tight fists keeping her head forward and her eyes constantly glancing around moving forward slowly Kara makes her way into the darkness.

Darkness that engulfs the entire area causing the last rays of sunlight to be blocked out easily. Blocked out easily by the tall trees that move freely with the wind.

Move freely causing their branches to screech with the wind. Causing the last of shadows to be barely seen through the cracks before they are quickly extinguished.

Trees with eyes all over. Not from the eyes of creatures lurking from the shadows. No these eyes were much different.

No these eyes were part of something else. Part of a different form of nature. A part of another's own creation.

Vines. Simple vines that slowly lurk in the shadows following after a new outsider that has made her way into their forrest.

Made her way into their territory showing no fear. Showing no fear to what is around her slowly surrounding her from every single angle.

A sight that they had seen many others shriek in horror before they met their demise. But not this woman.

For some reason this woman was different. For some reason this woman wasn't showing any fear. Wasn't showing any sign of turning around and walking away.

No this woman was truly different causing them to follow her from the shadows not even bothering to alert her of their presence.

If only they knew. If only they knew that the hunters were now the hunted. The true hunter on this night was just waiting to strike.

Just waiting to pounce on them unexpectedly. Just waiting to….

Coming to a complete halt listening closely as she hears the sound of vines moving through the trees that she knew have been following her ever since she entered inside of the forest in a sudden move snapping around with glowing blue eyes instantly Kara sends a massive blue energy beam through the air that lands clean against a nearby tree instantly causing it to be lit up with blazing red flames.

Flames that continue to blaze as she doesn't break her momentum and turns her head to send the blue energy beam all around her causing everything that she hits to be lit up into flames.

Flames that quickly light up the area in a red light. A glaring red light as the sound of wood chirping and burning echoes through the air.

Hearing sudden movement coming from all around her snapping her head to her side as she sees some kind of plant like creature that was in the perfect shape of a male quickly emerging out of the flames and over towards her followed by another in a sudden move rearing back Kara takes off into the sky.

Takes off into the sky only to dodge an incoming vine with ease by a simple turn before as she sees another coming her way reaching out she grabs a firm hold of the vine before with a tug she rips the end of the vine off causing what she swears to be a scream of pain coming from the vine.

A scream she quickly puts into the back of her mind as she descends back down to the ground with lighting fast speed to smash her fist down hard into the dirt causing a shockwave to erupt through the area.

A shockwave that causes a gust of wind to pass through the area causing the flames all around her to move freely. Cause all of these plant creatures to be knocked off from their feet.

An opportunity that she would pass up as she quickly grabs a hold of one plant creature that is nearby only to throw it through the air at lighting fast speed to hit another clean in the chest causing both of them to explode just upon impact.

Whipping her body around to catch an incoming vine coming from one of the creatures as she feels the vine wrapping around her arm in a sudden motion with a tug Kara sends the creature soaring through the air in her direction before she delivers a vicious punch that lands clean against the creature's stomach causing the creature to explode instantly sending some kind of goo across the area.

With a twirl instantly sending the end of the vine still stuck clinging to her hand out like a whip to strike against the chest of another quickly approaching plant creature causing it to be sent flying before snapping around she sends the vine out towards another wrapping the vine perfectly around the plant creature's neck.

Feeling the plant creature desperately pulling on the vine catapulting herself forward instantly Kara sends a fist soaring through the air that lands clean through the plant creature's head as she soars forward before rearing back she pushes her hands forward to barrel through two more that make their way into her path.

A path that she can see is quickly being filled by these plant creatures. Plant creatures that she continues to fly through shredding them into pieces as though they were nothing more than paper.

Creatures that she can hear howling in pain as she continues to barrel on through as she voids incoming vines coming from the trees all around her with ease.

Vines that continue to attack at all angles only to be quickly cut down from under the gaze of her energy beams that cut through them like butter.

An onslaught that continues leaving everything in her path in total carnage. Absolute chaos as flames start to catch everything that they touch.

Seeing some kind of shield being formed by numerous vines that is just telling her that she is only getting closer to her intended target picking up speed with her fists raised in front of her instantly Kara bursts through the plant wall causing the vines to scatter all around in pieces before she zooms forward off into the distance where she can see some kind of structure standing tall.

Some kind of greenhouse. In fact it is. It is a large greenhouse. A massive greenhouse. A greenhouse that was covered in some kind of plant cocoon.

An cocoon that she can see clearly moving trying its best to protect the structure. Can see the vines coming from all around the forest making their way to held tighten up the defenses.

Tighten up the shield along with the numerous plant creatures that come charging forward to form a couple of lines in front the the greenhouse.

These creatures that she can see forming into something else. Forming into another being. This plant like monster that causes her to stop in mid flight and watch with cautious eyes.

Watch as these creatures mold together leaving only a large towering plant like creature in their wake. A massive creature. A creature that towers over the greenhouse with ease.

An impressive feat but a creature that didn't faze her in the slightest. Didn't cause any fear to enter into her heart.

Afterall it was only a plant. A plant that she has learned could bleed. Learned could scream. Could be defeated with ease.

Ignoring the ear piercing scream coming from the creature clutching her hands into tight fists instantly Kara charges forward towards the creature with blazing speed.

Blazing speed causing the creature to let out another scream before it swings its massive arm towards her only for her to avoid the attack with ease with a spin through the air.

A spin that without breaking her momentum she sends a energy beam down that lands clean slicing straight through the creature's arm causing it to fall down to the ground with a tremendous thud as she creature screams out in pain.

Pain that she quickly capitalizes on by soaring straight through the creature's chest and out its back with lighting fast speed only to quickly change her course to soar over the creature to send an energy beam line straight through the creature's shoulder and across its body causing the creature to scream out with an ear piercing scream.

An ear piercing scream that is suddenly silenced as its body falls into two halves onto the ground with tremendous thuds.

Two halves that slowly start to emerge back together only for her to rear back and send down a massive energy beam across each halve causing the remains of the creature to catch on fire as it screams out in pain.

" Stop!"

Snapping her attention away from the burning remains of the creature looking through the smoke as she finds a figure quickly rushing over towards the creature without taking her eyes away from the new arrival slowly Kara descends from the sky through the smoke.

A figure that was well known throughout this city. A truly deadly woman. A woman that could kill you with ease if you ever gave her the chance.

A woman that she finds kneeling down next to the burning remains with noticeable tears running down her cheeks before she snaps her attention over towards her with furious eyes.

" What have you done!?"

Ignoring the tone in the heroine's voice without taking her eyes away from Poison Ivy that quickly turns to look back towards the fallen creature taking a step forward Kara looks down towards the kneeling super villain.

" Where is Harley Quinn?"

Reaching out to touch her fallen child only to pull back her hand from the intense heat she is feeling radiating from its remains not even bothering to wipe away the tears that continue to trickle down her cheeks instantly with her facial features hardening Ivy snaps her head up to look into Kara's glowing blue eyes.

" How the hell should i know!?"

Keeping her gaze upon her as she sees nothing but fury radiating from Ivy's eyes for a split second Kara's lips flicker upwards.

" You're her best friend. Have been for years. You know something. You have the information that i need."

" Screw you! Get out!"

Tilting her head slightly slowly Kara glances over towards the greenhouse and then back towards Ivy's eyes finding her staring at her with a small ounce of fear.

" Wrong answer."

Without giving her a chance to react in a sudden move rearing back Kara sends a massive energy beam line that connects across the vines surrounding the greenhouse causing the vines to instantly catch on fire.

" Stop!"

Snapping her attention back towards Ivy just as she sees her snapping up to her feet and about to take off into a run reaching out Kara grabs a firm hold of the loose black dress the heroine is wearing before with a flick of her wrists instantly she sends the heroine flying through the air only to watch her land back first on the ground with a thud.

Keeping her gaze upon the fallen heroine slowly stalking her way over just as she sees Ivy slowly attempting to get up to a sitting position seeing movement coming out of the corner of her eye in a sudden move Kara snaps her hand up to grasp an incoming vine firmly in her hand.

A vine that she rips away from the forest and discards over her shoulder careless into the roaring fire causing her to witness Ivy's eyes going as wide as saucers.

" Nooo!"

Snapping up to her feet just as she takes off into a run with her eyes remaining locked on the burning vine without having a chance to react instantly Ivy feels herself being knocked off from her feet.

Feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her clutching her chest opening her eyes as she finds herself staring into a pair of glowing blue eyes without having a chance to react instantly Ivy's eyes widen when she feels herself being lifted off from the ground by her throat.

Staring deep into the terrified eyes of Ivy ignoring the feeling of her arm being hit in a desperate attempt by the woman in her clutches to break free from her grasp tighting her grip around the woman's throat suddenly Kara feels the heroine's hands wrapping around her wrist.

" You….can't….do…."

Tightening her hold causing the heroine to start to gasp for air in a sudden motion with a flick of her wrists instantly Kara sends Ivy soaring through the air before slowly she starts to stalk her way over towards the fallen heroine.

" I can and i will."

Just as she sees the heroine doing her best to push herself up to her knees in a sudden motion rearing back Kara sends her elbow viciously down into the middle of Ivy's back causing a scream of pain to echo through the forest as she falls back down face first to the dirt.

" Stop! Batman would never…."

Not even giving her a chance to finish her sentence reaching down instantly Kara grabs a fistful of Ivy's hair causing a scream of pain to escape her lips before she lifts up her head to glare into her terrified eyes.

" Do, I look like Batman."

In a sudden motion rearing back Kara smashes Ivy's face down hard into the dirt and grinds her face hard across the ground causing screams of pain to come from the heroine before she lifts her head back up to see a mixture of dirt and blood trickling down Ivy's face.

" Where is Harley Quinn?"

Staring deep into the super heroine's eyes seeing nothing but fury radiating from them with plenty being held back causing a chill to run up and down her spine in a sudden move rearing back just as she is about to spit a mouthful of blood at Kara instantly Ivy's eyes go as wide as saucers when she feels Kara's hand leaving her hair only to grasp a hold her throat in a deathgrip causing blood to escape through her closed lips and trickle down her chin.

" Wrong move."

Lifting her head up slightly with lighting fast speed removing her hand from Ivy's throat to the back of her head only to smash her head viciously into the dirt before just as she rises up to her feet in a sudden move rearing back Kara sends her heel viciously down into the middle of Ivy's back causing her to let out an ear piercing scream.

A scream that she can hear echoing through the air causing all sorts of movement to start to form all around them.

Movement that causes her to glance around to find numerous vines making their way through the darkness.

Vines she can't help but to stare at with a chilling smile that would induce fear into anything that has a heartbeat.

Vines that she continues to watch as she digs her heel further and further into Ivy's back causing her screams to only get louder.

" Call them off."

Getting no answer but the continued screaming escaping the fallen heroine's lips from underneath her letting out a sigh Kara snaps her head back up to glance around at the slowly approaching vines.

" As you wish."

Grinding her heel across Ivy's back causing her screams to get louder keeping her eyes on the vines just as she sees them picking up their pace in a sudden move rearing back Kara unleashes a massive energy beam all around her causing every single incoming vine to be split in half as they fall down to the ground catching on fire.

Turning her attention away from the intense flames that start to form around them slowly Kara looks back down towards Ivy.

" Where…."

" The abandoned amusement park! That's where she goes when she just wants to be alone! Now stop!"

Keeping her gaze upon Ivy's face seeing nothing but pain riddled across her face as mixture of tears and blood trickles down her cheeks nodding her head in acceptance slowly Kara retracts her heel causing her to witness Ivy instantly flipping over onto her back with her hands tucked firmly underneath clutching her lower back.

Without even paying her a second glance turning on her heels just as she is about to ascend up into the air suddenly as she feels her leg being grabbed instantly Kara snaps to look over her shoulder with an intense glare to find a vine wrapping firmly around her leg.

A vine that is quickly followed by another as she turns her head towards Ivy to see her weakly pointing her hand out towards her.

A scene that only makes her facial features harden drastically before in a swift motion she tugs her foot out of the vines grasps causing them to snap in half almost instantly.

Without giving her a chance to react instantly Kara closes the distance between them and lifts Poison Ivy up by her throat as she glare daggers into her.

" I've known people like you all my life. Always looking to capitalize on another's feelings. No more. You will get no more chances at redemption."

In a sudden move rearing back with a flick of her wrists instantly Kara sends Ivy soaring through the air in the direction of the greenhouse.

Towards the greenhouse with tremendous force causing a part of the vine cocoon that had been protecting the greenhouse to be shattered as Ivy's body goes straight through the shielding with only the sound of glass shattering echoing through the air.

Keeping her gaze firmly on the greenhouse stalking through the flames only to ascend high up into the air with glowing bright blue eyes in a sudden move rearing back Kara unleashes a massive energy beam and swipes it across the entire greenhouse engulfing everything it touches into flames.

Flames that soar high up into the air. Flames that could be seen for miles. Flames that as she turns and flies away off into the distance only one sound could be heard.

The sound of an ear piercing scream. The very last sound that would ever come from the woman trapped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Amusement Mile. Once considered to be one of the greatest amusement parks in the entire world. A place that was once filled with children's laughter and joy.

A place where young teenagers could go on their first dates to enjoy the night of their lives at a fair price.

That was one of the slogans anyways. A great date for a fair price. A place that had always been full of life.

Up until that day. The day The Joker made his way into the amusement park. A day that would always be remembered forever.

Always be remembered for the sticks of dynamite exploding all over the roller coaster causing pieces of the track to fly off.

Be remembered for the house of mirrors being turned into the house of horrors from the numerous clowns that lurked inside with heavy weaponry waiting on the unexpecting citizens to make their way inside.

But worst of all always be remembered for the clown prince of crime himself. Be remembered from seeing the villain's face on the massive overhead screen smiling sinisterly at the crowd from the inside of the control room.

A smile that would send chills to everyone that met his gaze. A smile followed by a chilling laugh that filled everyone inside with fear once they had seen what he was truly capable of.

Capable of controlling everything inside of the park. Controlling every single ride. Controlling every single gate.

Even controlling the power through the entire park. Things that brought true terror into the hearts of every single citizen that day.

Terror that would always remain whenever the mention of the park was heard by the citizens. A park that would soon be labeled as dangerous.

A park that soon became quiet as less and less people start to enter inside. Low attendance that would cause the park to close its doors for one last time.

A park that would always remain as a reminder to the citizens. The citizens of the dangers they face living in the city.

But every now and then. Every once in a while a chill would run through the air by a simple tune. The tune of a song coming from one of the rides echoing through the air.

The very same tune that could be heard now silently making its way through the howling of the wind. Making its way through the cold fall night.

Music that has driven everybody and everything away due to its chilling melody. The melody coming from ferris wheel.

But on this night an extra chill could be felt in the air. An extra chill that picks up as another hovers high above in the air staring coldly at the amusement park.

Staring at the park with a piercing glare before she turns her sights down below towards a parked vehicle.

A vehicle parked in the shadows. A vehicle where she can see smoke coming out from an open window.

Smoke coming from a lit cigarette being held onto by a man with clown paint across his face. Paint that was recognizable anywhere.

The very same paint that she can see across the face of his companion inside of the passenger's seat. A scene that makes her clutch her hands into tight fists before slowly she descends down from the sky.

Blowing out another mouthful of smoke only to feel himself starting to cough hitting his chest hard just as he turns his attention towards his companion instantly a clown goon's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Quickly following his companion's gaze just as he turns his head to find a blonde haired woman standing just outside of his passenger door instantly the clown goon's eyes go wide as saucers when he sees the woman charging forward only to feel his body being flipped repeatedly.

Landing down onto the ground with a silent clang looking into the vehicle finding her suspicions correct in the form of two of The Joker's goons inside with one sucking on a cigarette just as she sees one of the goons turning to look at her with wide eyes without giving him a chance to react instantly Kara charges forward to smash her right shoulder into the side of the vehicle causing the vehicle to soar through the air spinning only to watch it tip over a couple of times before it lands firmly on it's roof.

Turning her gaze over towards the entrance to the amusement park stalking her way over just as she is about to pass the flipped over vehicle suddenly Kara comes to a stop when she sees one of the clowns crawling out of the vehicle with a noticeable gash opened up across the top of his forehead.

The very same gash that she can see across the other goon's face as he remains motionless still buckled into the driver's seat.

Feeling blood trickling down his forehead ignoring the pain of feel shards of broken glass cutting his hands as he attempts to crawl out of the vehicle and onto the road with one final push flipping himself out of the vehicle and onto the pavement back first just as he opens his eyes to find a pair of glowing blue eyes staring back at him causing him to snap up instantly the goon's world goes black.

Retracting her heel snapping her head to look back towards the amusement park without any hesitation slowly Kara stalks her way over towards the entrance making sure to walk around the destroyed vehicle.

Coming to a stop by the entrance finding a unlocked padlock hanging off from the closed gate feeling her fists only getting tighter rearing back Kara smashes her fist forward sending the entrance gate flying forward to land on the ground with a cloud clang.

Keeping a firm hold on the pair of leashes in her hand humming a tune to herself following after her companions for the night in the form of her two hyenas Bud and Loud skipping along happily after them just as she is about to follow them over towards the house of mirrors building just a short walking distance away instantly Harley jumps up in shock when she hears a loud crash echoing through the air.

" What the hell!? What was that?"

Snapping her head towards where she heard the crash coming from narrowing her eyes to look through the darkness just as she is about turn her head back forward instantly Harley snaps her head back to where she was looking when she hears another crash echoing through the air.

" Okay what is going on? Is this some kind of joke? If it is i'm not laughing. This isn't funny!"

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings as she hears the sound of her hyenas starting to growl turning her attention down towards them with a raised eyebrow slowly Harley looks back up to look into the distance.

" Hmm? Let's investigate. Shall we boys?"

Taking the increase of their growls as a yes nodding her head turning on her heels slowly Harley starts to make her way over towards the entrance of the amusement park with Bud and Loud in the lead.

In the lead growling menacingly like she has never heard before. Never heard before except whenever she had encountered the Batman.

 _But it can't possibly be the B Man? He doesn't even know that i'm in town. Doesn't he?_

Shaking these thoughts away suddenly as she hears the sound of heels clanging against the ground coming from the darkness that echoes through the air coming to a dead halt slowly Harley leans her head forward to take a closer look.

Take a closer look that only causes a chill to run up and down her spine when she sees two glowing blue eyes emerging out of the darkness.

Two eyes glaring coldly at her that only increases by the second as she locks gazes with her unable to turn away.

Eyes that were piercing a hole through her making her feel small. Making her feel scared. Making her wanting to turn and make a run for it.

A gaze that reveals itself as a noticeable blonde haired woman. A woman that she could recognize from anywhere.

The gaze of Supergirl. The powerful kryptonian that could squish her like a bug if she so chose. A kryptonian that glares so coldly at her that is was making her even more scared by the second.

A woman that she learned a short time ago is the girlfriend of the boy wonder himself. The girlfriend of Robin.

The very same Robin that was being held captive right now by her puddin. A young man that she can see means a great deal to the woman in front of her as she tries desperately not to show the fear she is feeling deep inside.

Fear that keeps up creeping upon her face under her cold stare. Under her cold glare that she swears only intensifies by the second.

Not daring to turn away from her gaze gulping her throat trying her best to keep a brave face despite her face betraying her showing her true emotions very slowly Harley takes a step back as she keeps her shaking hand firmly clutching her dogs leashes that continue to growl over towards the kryptonian.

" He….hey Blondie? Nice night isn't it?"

Not even seeing a reaction coming from the kryptonian causing her to gulp her throat slowly Harley takes another step back only to have her eyes widen slightly when she sees Kara keeping up perfectly with her pace.

" I'm warning ya don't make me use these."

Without any hesitation as she leans forward to dangle the end of her dogs leashes up towards eye level causing her to witness Kara coming to a stop for a split second to tilt her head slightly at her before she continues to slowly stalk her way over releasing a breath that she had been holding for a split second Harley glances away to look over towards the growling Bud and Lou.

" Sick her boys!"

Letting go of the leashes causing her to witness Bud and Lou take off at high speed in Kara's direction that she sees returning back into the darkness just as she sees the dogs disappearing into the darkness after her suddenly Harley's eyes go as wide as saucers when she hears silent whimpers coming from the darkness.

" Babies!"

Remaining frozen to her spot as her eyes constantly search through the darkness looking for even the slightest of movement suddenly Harley's eyes widen even further when she sees a pair of glowing blue eyes appearing through the darkness.

" Babies?"

Suddenly as she sees two brown blurs soaring through the air only to land at her feet instantly Harley lets out an ear piercing scream.

Her babies. Her two hyenas laying motionless at her feet staring up towards her with lifeless eyes. Eyes that she can't help but stare into with her own vision getting watery before as she hears the sound of heels clanging nearby she snaps her head up only to have her eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees Kara stalking her way over towards her.

Without wasting a single second snapping her body around instantly Harley Quinn takes off at high speed towards the nearest building in the form of the house of mirrors clutching her purse tightly to her side.

Coming to a stop as she sees Harley racing inside of a nearby building turning her gaze up to look at the label as a flicker of a smile comes across her face snapping her head back forward slowly Kara makes her way up the ramp and through the entrance.

Trying her best to control her breathing running in almost a random pattern hoping to lose her pursuer scrambling to grab the desired object from the inside of her purse as she feels what she is looking for grazing the ends of her fingertips instantly Harley throws her purse off from her shoulder and grasps the object in the form of an handgun firmly within her hands.

Snapping her body around with the end of the gun pointed directly into the darkness taking a quick look around as she finds herself surrounded by nothing but mirrors reflecting her own terrified form letting out a breath that she was holding crouching down slowly Harley takes a couple of deep breaths.

" I never have liked places like this."

Instantly snapping herself upright pointing the end of the handgun blindly into the darkness ignoring the beads of sweat that start to drip down her forehead causing her to reach up and rub her forehead ruining some of her clown makeup in the process with her eyes only getting wider by the second Harley constantly keeps her eyes moving from mirror to mirror looking for even the slightest of movement coming from the darkness.

" They only show you what is on the outside. Never your true reflection."

Keeping her eyes constantly moving pinpointing where she thinks her voice is coming from with her aim not wavering for a single second slowly Harley starts to back pedal further down the path that she had blindly taken.

" But, I see your true reflection Harley Quinzel. Your just a scared little girl living in a woman's world. A girl that deserves to be punished."

Suddenly as she hears the voice coming from just behind her causing her eyes to go as wide as saucers right when she turns her head instantly Harley groans in pain when she feels her head being smashed hard into a nearby mirror with tremendous force completely shattering the mirror into pieces.

Gritting her teeth in an attempt to suppress the scream that wants to escape her lips trying her best to ignore the small trail of blood that starts to trickle from a gash across her forehead and down her face engulfing her face into crimson red just as she looks up instantly Harley lets out a scream in pain when she feels herself being snatched up from the ground and thrown back first into another mirror shattering the mirror into pieces as the handgun in her hand goes flying into the darkness with a clang as she feels a strong hand firmly grasping her by her neck holding her up.

Throwing her fists blindly in an attempt to break the hold around her neck only to feel her fists hitting what felt like a steel wall just as she opens her eyes to find a pair of glowing blue eyes glaring at her without having a chance to react once again Harley feels herself soaring through the air once again only to smash face first into another mirror causing her to feel even more gashes to be opened up all across her face.

Landing down hard on the ground face first with a thud in a sudden motion Harley snaps her hands up to cover her face as she screams out in pain rolling across the ground in total agony unaware that Kara looks on with blaring blue eyes that only get brighter by the second.

" I give! I give! Take me away! Hand me over to the police! Throw me back in Arkham for all i care but please stop hurting me!"

Kneeling down next to the fallen clown reaching down Kara grabs a fistful of Harley's blood covered hair earning her a scream in pain as she looks into her terrified horror filled eyes.

" Does it look like i'm taking prisoners?"

Without giving her a chance to respond rearing back with lighting fast speed Kara delivers a vicious punch that lands clean against Harley's jaw causing her head to snap back from the impact before with a flick of her wrists instantly she sends the clown soaring through the air.

Feeling herself landing down hard awkwardly on her right wrist letting out a whimper in pain reaching out slowly Harley starts to drag herself finger forward digging her fingernails deep into the ground as she grits her teeth trying to suppress the intense pain that she is feeling coming across her entire body.

Tilting her head slightly at seeing the whimpering Harley crawling slowly through the darkness in a desperate attempt to get away from her rising up to her feet with her eyes never leaving the retreating clown for a single second slowly Kara stalks after her allowing her footsteps to be heard echoing through the hallway earning her a whimper from Harley when she snaps her head to glance over her shoulder at her.

" What do you want from me!?"

Closing the distance between them quickly causing Harley to come to a stop and look up towards her with terrified eyes walking slowly around her as she glares down towards the clown seeing only tears trickling down her blood covered cheeks in a sudden motion rearing back Kara slams her heel down on Harley's outstretched hand causing her to let out an ear piercing scream.

" I'm only going to ask you this once. Where is he?"

Keeping her eyes upon the clown's face seeing nothing but her shaking her head as more and more tears start to trickle down her cheeks in a sudden move Kara lifts up her heel just enough before she send it crashing back down with tremendous force causing Harley to let out another ear piercing scream as a sickening crunch echoes through the air.

" I can't! Puddin will kill me if i tell you!"

Feeling her anger only rising grinding her heel down further into the clown's hand causing silent pops to echo through the air with every single turn slowly Kara lifts her heel up slightly only to send it vicious back down into Harley's hand causing her to scream out in pain.

" What do you think i'm gonna do to you then."

Snapping her eyes widen open looking up through her blurry vision ignoring the pain she is feeling coming from her other hand reaching out Harley grasps Kara's leg as she shakes her head.

" You can't do this! You're supposed to be one of the good guys!"

Without removing her heel slowly Kara kneels down until she is almost eye level with Harley causing her to see the clown's eyes widen.

" Does it look like i give a shit right now?"

In a sudden motion without giving her a chance to react Kara grabs a fistful of Harley's hair before she vicious sends her head down into the ground.

Grinding the clown's face into the ground after a few seconds Kara snaps Harley's head up from the ground revealing a blood covered face.

" You can't…."

Without giving her a chance to react instantly Kara sends Harley's head viciously back down into the ground and grinds her face back into the ground earning her a scream in pain before slowly she snaps the clown's head back up seeing the clown's makeup completely covered in blood.

" Wait!?"

Locking eyes with the very swollen eyes of the clown as she glares down towards her face slowly Kara listens to Harley taking a deep breath that looked so painful.

Looked so painful that it makes her lips flicker for a split second only for her to suppress the motion to keep her cold glare upon the clown.

" If i tell you will you let me go?"

Opening her eyes seeing Kara tilting her head slightly through the darkness before her eyes return back to her instantly Harley lets out a breath when she sees the kryptonian return her gaze back to her.

" Can't hurt your chances."

Biting down on her blood covered swollen lip as she feels her tears only intensifying slowly Harley closes her eyes as she nods her head very slightly.

" Okay. Puddin took him to this warehouse just on the outskirts of the city. This abandoned warehouse out in the hills."

Not even daring to open up her eyes slowly as she feels Kara standing up just by the pressure that she is feeling across her broken hand causing her to whimper instantly as she feels the weight of the kryptonian's heel leaving her hand cracking open her eyes as she finds herself staring at nothing but pure darkness letting out a sigh slowly Harley closes her eyes as she gently lowers her swollen face to the ground.

Rolling onto her back as she clutches her injured hand only to let out a whimper from feeling the intense pain just from her touch just as she takes a deep breath instantly Harley lets out a scream of pain when she feels her hair being roughly grabbed.

Snapping open her eyes as she finds Kara staring down towards her with glowing blue eyes that glare down towards her with nothing but fury Harley's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Wait! You said…."

Without giving her a chance to react with ease slowly Kara starts to drag Harley through the darkness as the clown screams out in pain.

" I said it couldn't hurt your chances."


	5. Chapter 5

Soaring through the air at blazing faster than she has ever flown before causing every single tree she passes on by to thrash violently against one another keeping her glowing blue eyes firmly forward looking off into the distance as she soars past just outside of the city and makes her way up into the hills where once a known shipping warehouse could be found just as she sees the warehouse coming into view instantly Kara increases her speed causing her to shoot off like she was shot out of an cannon.

A surge of speed that continues to pick up causing the blur that was once the warehouse to quickly come within inches of her before without any delay she reaches out with her fists and smashes through the entrance doors causing the doors to slam into the walls with tremendous thuds.

" Jason!?"

Landing down hard onto the ground with a clang snapping up to her feet as she glances all around her to find herself in a dim lighted room instantly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Blood. Lots and lots of blood. Puddles of blood staining the cold ground. Some looking so old. Some looking so fresh.

If fact they were fresh. So fresh that they seemed….

Following the trail across the ground to the other end of the room instantly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers as her vision starts to get blurry with unshed tears.

Jason Todd. Her boyfriend being held up shirtless by a chain. A chain that was locked firmly against his arms holding them up in place over his head.

A head that remains down. A body that remains motionless as blood trickles down his face to the ground below him.

A body that was covered in bruises from his face all the way down to his bare chest. A chest covered in welts as though he had been whipped. Covered in gashes that continue to bleed out as though someone had gone around stabbing him repeatedly with a sharp object.

Blood that is trickling down to an object on the ground. An object that shines up brightly at her. A crowbar. A blood covered crowbar.

Ignoring the tears that start to trickle down her cheeks instantly Kara bursts from her spot to quickly close the distance between her and Jason before she comes to a stop right in front of him.

" Jason?"

Staring directly at his face seeing no reaction at all coming from him taking a shaky breath feeling her emotions betraying her by how her hands start to shake trying desperately to control her hands from shaking reaching out gently Kara lays a hand down on Jason's cheek.

" Jason?"

Not seeing any sort of reaction from her touch that would often bring a smile to his face completely ignoring the tears that are starting to free fall from her eyes gently grazing her fingers down towards his neck just as she presses her fingers to the side of his neck instantly Kara jumps back slightly in surprise when she sees Jason's head move.

Watch his head move remaining motionless until he lifts his head up slightly to meet her gaze. To meet her gaze causing her to witness tears of his own to trickle down his cheeks before he bows his head back down.

Returning her hand to his cheek as she feels him flinching slightly from her touch causing her tears to only intensify leaning forward gently Kara kisses the top of his forehead.

" Shhh. It's okay. I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

Retracting her hand to look up towards the ceiling as she finds the chain holding him up firmly in the ceiling reaching out gently Kara wraps an arm gently around Jason's waist as she grabs a hold of his chains with her other hand before in a sudden motion she tugs violently on the chains causing them to be ripped off from the ceiling.

Quickly pulling him away causing the solid piece of concrete on the other side of the chains to fall freely and crumble right where they were standing slowly lowering him to the ground until he is practically laying in her lap reaching out gently Kara cradles Jason's hand within her arms before slowly she starts to gently rock his head back and forth.

* * *

Typing furiously away across the computer screen that continues to show numerous screen shots of areas across the city reaching up to wipe her eyes slightly before she returns her attention back towards the screen just as she brings up another feed on the Batcomputer screen hearing the sound of a pair of heels landing down with a clang snapping her attention away from the screen to look to her side instantly Barbara's eyes go as wide as saucers as she snaps up to her feet only to let out a gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.

An emotionless Kara as she gently hold Jason in her arms bridal style. A blood covered Jason that looked as though nothing of his body remained untouched.

Nothing that hadn't been beaten and battered. Nothing that looked as though it had been beaten with a blunt object.

A scene that makes her vision get blurry as she uncovers her mouth and takes a step forward allowing her tears to free fall only to come to a sudden halt when she sees Kara snapping her head up to meet her gaze.

To meet her own gaze that makes a very cold chill run up and down her spine. A look that she had never seen before coming from the kryptonian.

A look of nothing but pure hatred. A look of nothing but pure anger and fury. A look that she would be lying if she didn't say it wasn't frightening her.

A look that makes her slowly backpedal as she sees Kara standing her ground following her movement carefully.

Too carefully as though she was judging her. As though she was just one slight miscalculation away from unleashing her fury upon her.

Something that truly terrifies her. Terrifies her knowing if that was to happen. If she was to attack there would be nothing she could do to stop her.

" Kara?"

Seeing her slightly tilting her head at her gulping her throat only to take a deep breath with her eyes never leaving the kryptonian's for a single second slowly Barbara takes a step forward only to come to a complete stop mid step when she sees Kara's cold glare intensify sending a chill up and down her spine.

" Don't!"

Keeping her gaze upon Barbara seeing her jumping back in total shock from her outburst suddenly as she hears the sound of a pair of feet rushing down the steps leading into the Batcave instantly Kara snaps her attention towards the stairs to find Alfred rushing down the stairs.

Hearing a sudden outburst quickly coming from his intended destination dropping the tray of drinks in his hands causing their contents to splatter across the steps racing down just as he nears the bottom of the steps instantly Alfred comes to a drastic halt when he sees Kara glaring at him coldly from the Batcomputer.

Glaring at him that sends a chill up and down his spine. A glare that for a fraction of a second he looks away from to look towards her arms to find Jason laying gently within them with his head against her shoulder.

A young man that he has helped raised. But he has never seen this. Never seen him looking so beaten before.

Never seeing look so defeated before. A look that he never wanted to see from this young man again. A young man that he slowly walks towards only to look back up to freeze once again under her piercing gaze.

" Kara?"

Glancing over to his side seeing Barbara frozen to her spot turning his sights back towards the kryptonian slowly Alfred takes a step forward.

" Don't!"

Jumping up in surprise from total shock as he sees Barbara out of the corner of his eye joining him at his side without being able to turn his gaze away Alfred locks eyes with Kara seeing her facial features hardening by the second.

" I trusted you. I trusted all of you to keep him safe."

In a sudden motion instantly Kara snaps her head over to look at Barbara causing her to jump back slightly from the sudden movement.

" You promised me that you would look after him when i wasn't around. You promised me that you would protect him from the old fool. Look at him!"

Unable to suppress them any longer as she feels tears free flowing down her cheeks instantly Barbara watches Kara turn her gaze away from her to look over towards Alfred.

" But i'm disappointed in you the most. He thinks of you like a father. More so than Bruce. Where were you? Why didn't you protect him from him!?"

Feeling his vision starting to get blurry not even bothering to wipe away the tears that are starting to trickle down his cheeks slowly Alred turns his gaze away from her piercing gaze to look down towards the steps.

Ignoring the sudden movement coming from the stairs looking down towards the man in her arms leaning down gently Kara kisses the top of Jason's forehead.

" We're going home Jason. Just hold on. I'll patch you up in no time."

Turning her attention away from Jason and over towards the stairs as she sees almost matching expressions across each of Barbara's and Alfred's faces keeping her piercing gaze upon them turning on her heels slowly Kara takes a few steps towards the exit used for the Batmobile.

" If any of you ever try to so much as contact Jason again for anything without his consent i'll kill you where you stand."

Without so much as waiting for a response instantly Kara takes off into the air before she slowly flies out of the cave making her to keep a gentle hold around Jason's body and flies off into the distance.


End file.
